stainedgalaxyiifandomcom-20200215-history
The Swords of Terel
The Swords of Terel are the twin swords that the Terelain Monarchs traditionally wield. The Swords are symbols of the Monarchy and the bestowing of the swords is an important rite which confers the title of Crown Prince upon the bearer. They feature upon the Seal of Terel and thus upon the Terelain National Flag. When the King does not bear them, the Swords are kept sheathed; hung on the wall behind the Lion Throne, flanking a carving of a tree surmounted by a crown; Terel's Seal. This carving is covered in gold, silver and prescious gems, and yet it was crafted with such skill that you'd swear the leaves of the tree where moving in the wind... Origins and History The Swords are said to have been forged in the time before the First Kingdom. The Swords where originally a single sword created by the Old Ones as a symbol of their trust in Terel before they became Corrupted. The sword was imbued with part of Terel's own soul. When the Old Ones fell originally and where cast out, they broke Terel's Sword in two. Because his Sword contained part of his soul Terel began to die. The Younger Gods then came together to reforge the sword in order to heal Terel, they did this by forging the shattered pieces into two new swords which they also imbued with power. This healed Terel and the swords became part of the Royal Succession. When the Old Ones where again let loose Terel killed several of them with his new swords, the sword was thus infused with the Blood of the Gods. The Swords played a pivotal role in ensuring that Terel's First Son Tynir became King rather than Terel's other sons. It is said that the Swords chose Tynir because he was the purest of heart amongst all of Terel's Children, it thus bound itself to Tynir's Bloodline. Abilities The Swords of Terel, blessed by both the Old Ones and the Younger Gods, infused with part of Terel's very soul and once stained with the Blood of the Gods, the Swords of Terel should be the most powerful weapon in the universe. The Swords cannot be broken, nor can they be scratched or blunted, they supposedly contain Terel's Memories and possibly that of all the Terelain Kings, it is said that these memories can only be accessed if the Swords will it, that is in times of great peril to the King or Terelian, these memories can only be accessed when both swords are together. Furthermore none but a Scion of Terel may wield the Swords, all others are burned by Holy Fire, even killed, therefore the swords are always covered when handled by those not of the Ancient Houses. Composition No one knows what the Swords are made of, they defy any test put to them, those that have tried swear that the swords are consciously styming them. This enigma has further increased the mystery surrounding the Swords, which has increased their reputation as Holy and Divine objects There are several theories on what they are made of but none have been proven, the Swords have been relegated to the category of Mystery of Aerin; objects, creatures and events which defy science, things born of Magic and Miracle,the Terelains gave up trying to explain them millenia ago.